Mulan - Little lucky story
by BlackCops
Summary: Just the story from the point of view of Cri-Kee


Hello ! My name is Cri-Kee and I am.. a cricket. Not very original you would say, but in fact most of the crickets can just say « criii » and « keee » so for us, there is a large difference between « criikee » and « crikee ». Me ? I live with humans now, I learned your tongue.

When I was young, I lived with my huge family in the fields. My mother used to tell us about humans we saw regularly. They are very kind to you because they believe that you are a luckycharm, but they can capture you and drag you to a town (a huge place where all humans live) because of this. If they do so, they are very kind to you, until there is a problem in their life. In that case, you are responsible for this, and you will die.. I was always carefully listening to my mother's stories, it was both frightening and exciting ! My siblings used to laugh at me : 'He will kill his human before his human could kill him !'. The only time I left before this sentence, I slipped and I broke my leg, so they were maybe right..

Us crickets, we have two hobbies. Stories about the huge world and.. warm bath. What is more relaxing than a warm bath huh ?

It is in fact the reason why all of the rest happened.

I am in the end of my childhood, too young to die, but too old to cry like a baby. I can't stand my parents and their orders « Cri-Kee don't do that, Cri-Kee warning... », I am not a little thing to protect anymore ! So as I see a very large branch with so much clear water inside, and as my parents stare at me like 'no it's too dangerous for you my little child', I don't hesitate a second, and I run to observe this strange building.

You know this moment when you are feeling that the advise you didn't follow were really good and it's too late now ?

I hear a voice, a really strange voice, and all became dark for a few seconds.

My legs then doesn't feel the ground anymore, I am in a small box and a pair of huge cheerful (I will discover that after, at the moment I just find these terrifying) eyes are staring at me. « With a little boy like you, no way that she fails ! »

« Oh no, I think, I'm too young to die and I'm too bad at being useful, I shall have listen to my parents.. » and the 'not little thing to protect' is now shaking and crying like a baby. Yeah I know, I'm not really proud of that..

I'm thinking about Mother.. this night she will have forget, I'm not really important, or useful, and we are so many.. It is maybe the opportunity to have my own place, to find my way !

I have never seen the fields from this point of view ! It is huuuge ! And this woman goes so fast !

We arrive then in a place that seems like a town in the child stories. It is so noisy ! It seems really dangerous, I have to stay with the old woman (actually I don't have the choice so this is stupid).

I begin to think that to be captured was not a bad thing, I feel a little like a great adventurer. I am almost convinced as the old woman decides to walk across the street, without looking. With.. what ?! Why isn't she looking ?! Oh God I'm going to die with an human so fast, why ?! .. .. We reach the otherside and everything becomes dark.

Yeah I vanished, it happened sometimes when you are underpressure, I have a little heart, stop laughing about that.

We go to a place without sky, it must be a « house » (where humans live). The old woman gives me to a young girl as a luckycharm (if only she knews).

This girl is very pretty and she seems nice, I'm feeling lucky. (Exceptionally I had a great intuition, Mulan is amazing). We enter then in another house following an impressive woman. Nobody is staring at me and... I can see warm bath just there ! I discretly open my box, after all this journey I deserve this !

I don't really understand why, but Mulan puts me in her mouth.. wait.. she wants to eat me ?! I'm too young to die I already said this !

Ahem I need to stop acting like this, she obviously just wants to hide me. I really need this warm bath to relax. I finally reach it. It is so comfortable, I sigh.

This quiet time sadly doesn't last forever. I am literally catapulted against the chest of the other woman and everything becomes fuzzy. I think I should stay in my box.. Humans could be really noisy. It is so difficult for you Cri-Kee to just obey to orders and advises like STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T BE AN ADVENTURER. Obviously yes it is. I quickly join my cage.

I didn't really understood what was the matter but it went wrong.. Mulan seems very sad as she releases me. I am feeling guilty.. I want to do something, but I know nobody and I even don't know where I am.. I can just follow her a bit, I will find a way to be useful, maybe.

The night comes. I still don't know what to do. I hope that the day will come with an idea for me.

I'm awakened by a big noise. I see a horse leaving the courtyard with.. Mulan ?! Oh no, I can't follow her. Now I am totally lost and alone, good game Cri-Kee !

Yeah I know, the beginning of this story is clearly worthy of a big loser. I fortunately meet Mushu the next day. He visibly fails also a lot in his life, I think we can make good partners and help Mulan. I suggest him the idea. He is acting like a little chief but he is experimented, it is the opportunity to learn. I explain to him that I'm a luckycharm but he doesn't seem really convinced. Not a problem, I'm not convinced neither. Thus, I follow Mushu in the countrysides to search for Mulan and help her.

It is time to help Mulan ! Mushu is explaining me his plan : we need to impress her in order to win her trust. He is so good with humans !

I feed the fire while he is speaking. I really want to be like him.. 'hey boy, if you want to stay, you need to work' he reminds me. Whoops I was forgetting the fire.

Mulan seems surprised to our height. I don't understand why it is so important to be high, you need to be brave that's all. Okay it is important to be high if you want to be respected by the horse, word of squished cricket.

We spend a lot of time in the training camp, Mulan is becoming strong and she's now well integrated, but Mushu and I hear that her troup will probably never see a battlefield, so Mushu decides to intervene. I write a letter from the chief in order to ask for the help of the troup and I try to be the most human. Obviously I am too human and not warrior enough.. Mushu asks me to do it again. The plan works and we leave for the battlefield.

After long days of pretty cheerful walking (for the soldiers, Mushu and me are just hiding in the chariot, I'm not THAT badass), we arrive in front of a horrible spectacle. The first troup is gone, all is destructed. This adventure seems sudenly a little too much for a little cricket.. And I'm afraid for Mulan. If experimented warriors didn't survive, I'm not very good at maths but the probability to return home is as high as... me ?

We keep up going, but the troups are discouraged.

Mushu tries to cheer me up. 'Hey Kid, he says, don't worry, everything will be alright. You are a badass luckycharm, and I am a badass dragon ! Nothing bad could happen !'. I start looking at the ground, if he knews.. 'Hey, look, he continues, I can do this !', the littlest flame ever seen gets out of his mouth and I can't help laughing at him. He seems offended, but he softens up. 'At least I made you laugh I think', he whispers. I start to hear a crackling. What is that ? Oh no. This show of force expanded more than I imagined.. Mushu lighted on an emergency rocket ! We reacted too late, it is already launched.. oh oh...

We come outside to assess the damage, and Mushu is accusing me ! What a jerk ! Mulan is accused but she can't answer. The arrows and the fire are already raining. We need to retreat !

It is suddenly very hot.. the chariot is on fire. Too much smoke. Can't see. Can't breathe.

I begin to pass out as I'm hearing a loud thump.

I'm trapped under the snow, I can't even move or breathe.. Is it really ending like this ? Am I just destined to be an iced luckycharm pendant ?

Ha ha no, Mushu arrives just in time, HE is my luckycharm !

We find Mulan then almost die but we are rescued with a lot of.. luck. I already said it to you, it is Mushu's power, not mine !

Mulan is hurt. Hope everything will be alright..

[..] I am not feeling like a luckycharm now. They know she's a woman, it is a high treason.

Alright, alright. We are not dead and together, it is a good beginning. We are just LOST. In the middle of NOWHERE. With NOTHING. I think I'm gonna lose it.

Mulan is feeling like she acted like a selfish person, Mushu is feeling the same, he initially just wanted his job back..

Here we go, I'm losing it. 'I'm not a bloody luckycharm ! I never was ! I have always been the most clumsy kid ! It is why I'm here ! Stop believing I can do something !', I weep.

We are just there mourning as we remark that something goes wrong. 'The Huns ! They are growning everywhere ! Like daisies !' Mushu exclaims.

It seems that it is the moment to go on a new adventure... Mushu wants to return home, but Mulan is well decided to save the world, again.

The rest, you already know about it. We arrive at the imperial palace to warn about the danger, nobody wants to believe a girl (humans are really weird for that by the way). The Huns kidnap the Emperor and Mulan save everybody after her companions trust her plan. We help her a lot with the fireworks !

What an adventure ! We return home with her, honored by the Emperor.

Everything happened just because of a warm bath, every little thing could be important. An only grain of rice can shift the balance. A little thing like me can live great adventure.

I now live with them, I am maybe not a luckycharm cricket, but I'm a lucky cricket for sure, and that's all I need.


End file.
